Mi Reina
by DRY-LAN
Summary: Vegeta siendo un niño entra a vivir al castillo del rey para cumplir los deseos de su padre, donde conoce a la princesa Bulma, no quisiera adelantar nada o les echare a perder la historia :) (ONESHOT) (UNIVERSO ALTERNO) (LEMON)


.

Fanfic Escrito por : DRY-LAN

(Contiene Lemon ;) )

Dragon ball no le pertenece a nadie mas que al Kamisama todo poderoso AKIRA TORIYAMA, cuando entenderán los dueños de esta página? XD

Dedicado a todo fan de esta pareja, y en especial a los q me han dejado reviews y que me siguen :D (me hacen tan feliz ver q les guste lo que escribo, en serio! T_T)

(no super como poner los malditos espacios entre parrafos por eso puse puntos hehe)

.

.

.

Mi Reina

.

Cuando era un niño vivía en una aldea que abastecía de pan y frutas al castillo real; y mi padre era el herrero personal de la armada, y su sueño era que algún día me volviera un caballero de la orden personal del rey, y como futuro caballero me hizo una espada a mi medida y me entrenaba todas las tardes que descansaba de su trabajo. Claro que no todo era prosperidad ya que habían rumores entre los pueblos vecinos que rondaba un dragón por los alrededores, cosa que aterraba a todos; excepto mi padre que estaba feliz de poder ver un dragón. Una noche antes del desastre me contó que su abuelo había luchado con un dragón, y lo había devorado, yo me aterré por supuesto y el rió ante mi expresión.

"No hay muerte más honorifica que morir ante un dragón, hijo; significa que fuiste lo suficiente valiente para enfrentarlo, yo estoy orgulloso de mi abuelo, y espero que pronto lo estés de mi"

No entendí muy bien a lo que se refería lo último; hasta que ya fue tarde.

.

A la mañana siguiente se escucharon gritos afuera de la casa, y entre tanto escándalo escuchamos una mujer gritar "Dragón". Fue como si le hubieran activado la adrenalina a mi padre ya que salió disparado de la cama y se puso la vieja armadura que había usado cuando era joven.

Todo fue tan rápido, que para cuando reaccioné ya había terminado, mi padre mató al dragón encajándole su espada en el corazón; y en el proceso, el dragón lo mató a él.

El rey se enteró de la proeza de mi progenitor y organizó una ceremonia funeral propio de un caballero. Y como agradecimiento a su valor el rey me acogió como su protegido y prometió educarme para ser un caballero, como lo deseaba mi padre. Admito que lloré como un crio, sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver y rechazando en mi interior la idea de ir con el rey. Pero si era el deseo de mi padre aceptaría vivir hasta debajo de una piedra si esos hubieran sido sus anhelos.

.

La primera vez que entré al castillo, fue también la primera vez que la vi a ella, la hija del rey. Me impresionó como todo lo que decían de ella era verdad; sus ojos tan celestes y claros como el cielo y cabello de igual color, tan suave y sedoso como el agua calma de un lago y lo más impresionante fue que su piel era tan clara como si nunca le hubiera dado el sol. Lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue... "Un ángel".

Al vivir en el castillo los encuentros con la princesa se dieron casi a diario, era muy traviesa y gustaba de jugarle bromas a los sacerdotes y caballeros de la orden del rey; siempre que me descubría mirándola me sacaba la lengua y huía; ya después cuando yo le regresé el gesto me encaró exigiendo "respeto a su princesa", al verla tan cerca comprobé lo bonita que era; le sonreí y me incliné a ella, ella se sorprendió de mi acto y me hizo levantarme.

"no necesitas inclinarte ante mí, no cuando tú eres el hijo de Vegeta I, el mata dragones"

Así que no era tan consentida como lo pensé.

.

Después de eso nos volvimos más cercanos, ella siempre me llamaba por mi nombre frente a quien sea y cuando estábamos solos me pedía que la llamara por su nombre, Bulma; nunca encontré un nombre tan exótico como aquel.

Cuando descansaba de mis deberes me iba a buscar para jugar en el jardín, y cuando algún caballero se nos cruzaba en los pasillo, la princesa le exigía inclinarse ante mí, "el hijo del mata dragones". Yo también me inclinaba en respeto, rojo por las vergüenzas que me hacía pasar aquella chiquilla; pero por dentro el corazón me brincaba de orgullo por el respeto que generaba el nombre de "Vegeta I", y más orgullo llevar su mismo nombre.

Ahora que han pasado los años ya soy un caballero, y un hombre hecho y derecho, me alegra sobremanera que digan que soy idéntico a mi padre. Lamentablemente el rey y la reina murieron de vejez, por lo tanto la princesa paso a tomar el poder; Nunca terminaré de estar agradecido por lo que el rey hizo por mí, hacer que el sueño de mi padre se cumpliera; y si, estoy infinitamente orgulloso de él. Todo el tiempo que rindió luto a los reyes, estuve al lado de Bulma.

.

Y así como yo me convertí en un hombre, Bulma se convirtió en toda una mujer.

.

Los años le asentaron bastante bien, el tiempo le dio curvas y la belleza angelical que poseía pasó a ser arrolladora, digna de una diosa. Si antes sentía especial por ella, ahora caía arrodillado a sus pies totalmente dominado. Y por si no fuera suficiente, su inteligencia era tal que no necesitaba del círculo de consultores para encargarse de los deberes del castillo ni sobre las alianzas de otros reinos. Y si alguien se levantaba en armas contra ella resentido por su rechazo, ahí estaba yo para protegerla como muchas veces pasó. Su belleza solo era opacada por su inagotable inteligencia.

Pero algo andaba mal, lo notaba por su forma de mirarme; algo le aquejaba y no me decía, ¿porque?.

.

Cierta noche me dijo que saldríamos. A la mañana siguiente se adentró al carruaje previamente preparado y partió con una escolta de seis caballeros, conmigo a la cabeza. Llegamos a un reino lejano pero muy bien protegido y abastecido como se podía ver y los guardias del pueblo nos escoltaron al castillo. Llegando a la entrada bajé de mi caballo y le abrí al puerta para ayudarla. Ella se apoyó en mi mano suavemente y en cuanto bajó me miró con determinación.

"Espérame aquí"

Eso me descolocó, que la esperara afuera? pero porque? que planeaba? debió darse cuenta de mi confusión, me apretó la mano que aun la sostenía esperando que le contestara, la complací.

"Como desee, Mi Reina"

Después de una hora que parecio eternidad, salió acompañada del que debió ser el rey, por sus ropas; la tomó de la mano y le besó los dedos, fruncí le seño y una oleada de ira surcó mi espalda como camino de pólvora encendida.

Qué diablos hacia ese imbécil tocándola?!

La ayudé a subir de nuevo al carruaje y fue como si huyera de mi tacto, solo me sonrió y subió. El resto del viaje mi cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos.

.

.

.

"es que no lo sabes, vegeta?"

Uno de los consejeros me había encontrado en los pasillos del castillo, cuando regresaba a mi habitación esa noche.

"saber qué?" Le contesté molesto, lo que quería era dormir, pero si ese enclenque me daría las respuestas que tanto busco le daría un poco de mi tiempo.

"La reina planea una unión del reino del sur con el nuestro para mayor prosperidad del pueblo, a través de un matrimonio con el rey, por supuesto"

No pude evitar mi sorpresa, abrí los ojos lo más que pude y apreté mi mandíbula por inercia, quedándome de piedra en donde estaba parado. Matrimonio? ella!? solo atiné a apretar mis puños más que furioso y cuando al fin la ira que me poseía me dejó libre caminé al único lugar donde obtendría una respuesta directa, su habitación.

.

Entré y ella giró a mirarme sorprendida, sobre su pequeño banco frente a su tocador, al parecer la había interrumpido mientras se peinaba.

"Se puede saber que son estos modos, caballero?" me dijo alzando una ceja, por un momento enmudecí por su acto, admirándola como un idiota. Luego procese lo dicho por su boca; ¿caballero? desde cuando me llama así estando a solas?

"Escuche que contraerás nupcias..." dije con desdén "…con el tipo al que fuiste a ver"

"así es" giró a seguir peinándose, dándome la espalda "que sea la última vez que entras de esa forma a mis aposentos"

"no sería la primera vez" dije, tratando de molestarla "que? temes que te encuentre en algún acto indecoroso con tu próximo rey?" eso si la molestó, se levantó a encararme.

"No te permito que me hables así!" me miró enojada como nunca antes señalándome con el peine en su mano, siempre peleábamos en modo de broma pero esta vez me pasé, y todo por mis malditas emociones, bajé la mirada aun frunciendo el ceño molesto. Ella vio agacharme y entendió que me sentía arrepentido aunque no lo dijera.

"te perdono" dulcificó su voz "pero que sea la última vez, de acuerdo?...dime que es lo que te molesta?"

Guarde silencio

"sabes que un matrimonio no cambiara tu status aquí, te lo has ganado y no dejare que nadie te minimice, de acuerdo? Es por un mejor bienestar para nuestra gente" me tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara, directo a sus ojos de hechicera. "sabes lo especial que eres para mí" y por ultimo me miro con ternura.

Diablos, como me molestaba esa mirada, cada que me hablaba o sonreía con dulzura sentía como si estuviera viendo aun al niño que fui y no al hombre que soy ahora, un hombre que haría lo que fuera por ella.

Me aleje del tacto "maldita seas Bulma, cuando entenderás que ya no soy un niño"

"bueno cuál es tu estúpido problema entonces?!"

"Mi estúpido problema es tu estúpida boda!"

"No quieres que me case!? Es eso!?"

"SI !"

Después de gritarnos a la cara como dos locos, la callé con mi confesión, un "si" que podría significar tanto para mí, pero probablemente nada para ella, ¿o tal vez si? Bulma solo me miró estupefacta, luego severo sus facciones.

"no quieres que me case? bien, dame una razón para no hacerlo"

"cómo?!" conteste confundido.

"oíste bien, Vegeta; dame una buena razón para no casarme y no lo haré"

Eso sí que me dejó en blanco, como podía ser que tuviera tanto control sobre mi como para dejarme con la mente en blanco y la boca abierta como un reverendo estúpido? no sé qué tantas tonterías balbucee pero ninguna era una idea congruente, ni siquiera una maldita palabra completa pude decir, después de un momento me rendí. Enojándome mas conmigo mismo le fruncí el señor y me di la vuelta ondeando mi capa, lo último que escuche de ella antes de salir de la habitación fue un "eso pensé"

.

Esa noche no pude dormir, solo daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la cama, ¿una razón? que razón podía darle? que la amaba? que desde joven estuve enamorado de ella? que si alguien se atrevía a tocarla lo mataría? cuál de todas mis locas ideas podía ser la más acertada a que cambiara de opinión? me aterraba la idea de que otro hombre la tuviera, y frente a mis narices; pero lo que más me aterraba era el hecho de que le confesara mis sentimientos y ella me rechazara, pisoteándome el corazón.

No sabía que era lo que pensaba; muchas veces la descubrí observándome a lo lejos, pero al contrario de lo que me contaban los otros caballeros de lo que haría una mujer enamorada, Bulma no se escondía o huía, más bien me sonreía y saludaba alegremente; y cuando la tomaba de la mano no se sonrojaba, más bien me apretaba el agarre y me decía "como cuando éramos niños", incluso una vez que entré a sus aposentos y ella estaba en un ligero camisón de tirantes, yo fui el shokeado, me di la vuelta totalmente apenado, y ella solo rió al momento de que se ponía una bata diciendo "no te preocupes, ni que fuera la primera vez que me vez así"

Es que acaso esa mujer no entiende que los actos de niños y los actos de adultos son completamente diferentes? es que acaso está loca? o solo no se da cuenta de las cosas? de todas las mujeres en el reino me vine a enamorar de la más distraída?.

Si lo que necesita es que le digan las cosas directas y tal y como son, entonces así será.

.

Entré de nuevo, justo como había entrado unas horas antes, y de nuevo la sorprendí, pero esta vez desde la cama, creo que ahora si di en el clavo ya que cuando se levantó me grito un montón de cosas pero luego se miró a ella misma y se tapó el pecho con las sabanas, era el mismo camisón de la otra vez que daba demasiada vista a sus pechos, por primera vez en mi vida la vi sonrojarse y eso me dio más valor.

"Como te atreves a entrar cuando duermo! es que eres estúpido?!" se cubrió con la bata y caminó a enfrentarme. Se peinó su fleco con los dedos, siempre tan vanidosa. "espero que sea de suma importancia lo que vienes a decirme" se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta

Una respuesta que nunca salió de mis labios, ya que de nuevo toda resolución se evaporó en cuanto la tuve tan cerca, lo único que podía hacer era aspirar el aroma de su piel, agache la mirada con molestia. Bien, si no podría decírselo con palabras, con hechos será.

La tome de los hombros y la jale hacia mí, besándola. No quería ver su reacción así que en cuanto nuestros labios chocaron, cerré los ojos fuertemente, pasaron unos segundos y no me alejó, eso era buena señal … o solo la deje en shock? suavicé el agarre de sus brazos no queriendo lastimarla, deje de apretar mis labios contra los suyos y aun no se movía, terminé el contacto cuando me separé y ella me abrazó, hizo fuerza en sus manos a mi espalda, abrí los ojos y aun estábamos muy cerca, ella tenía los ojos cerrados. con su aliento me acaricio el rostro estremeciéndome.

"No te alejes"

Aquella simple oración de tres palabras fue lo único que necesite, la besé de nuevo, torpemente pero a ella parecía agradarle, la tome de la cintura y la aferre a mí, Bulma gimió en mis brazos y eso fue el mejor sonido que había escuchado nunca. Poco a poco nos acostumbramos a nuestras bocas, sabia a gloria. La acaricié lentamente, temiendo que en cualquier movimiento erróneo se arrepintiera de lo que estábamos haciendo y me lanzara lejos. Ella seguía gimiendo con cada toque y yo me sentía arder por dentro. Se soltó de mi espalda y dirigió sus manos a su camisón, y con sus delgados dedos soltó el lazo que la cerraba, haciendo caer la prenda al suelo. Tomo una de mis manos q estaba en su cintura y la puso en su pecho, fue ahí donde perdí la razón y la apreté posesivo, mientras que mi mano libre corrió a todas direcciones sobre su cuerpo, no me detuvo. Seguro me vi como un desesperado tratando de tocar todo su ser al mismo tiempo. Pero no me importo.

Entre más gemía ella, mas jadeaba yo. No quise esperar más y la levante bruscamente del suelo, en dirección a la cama. La deposite suave sobre las sabanas y ella se acomodó, para luego jalarme de nuevo hacia ella, abrazando mi cintura con sus piernas solo me hizo más ansioso por estar dentro de ella.

Sin dejar de besarnos hice un camino con mis dedos desde su rostro a sus muslos, levante la delgada tela que me separaba de su cuerpo e introduje mi mano hasta encontrar esa parte suave y húmeda en su entrepierna, Bulma dio un respingo, una vez mas no me detuvo, solo abrió sus piernas en una clara invitación. Sentí sus pequeños pliegues y me agite aún más, moría por estar dentro de ella. Pero sabía que debía esperar un poco más, o la asustaría.

Metí un dedo y la vi retorcerse, poco a poco adentré el segundo y aumente el ritmo que esperaba usar cuando fuera mi turno de estar dentro. Mientras más aumentaba el ritmo más pedía, de pronto el estremecido fui yo. No me di cuenta en que momento ella había sacado mi miembro ansioso de mis pantalones y ahora lo masajeaba, juro q entre sus dedos sentí que me endurecí mas. Jadeé más en cuanto empezó a masturbarme, no aguante más.

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y me encorvé ante la oleada de placer que me causo, corriéndome entre sus dedos. Respire agitado tratando de recobrar las energías. Esto no se quedaría así.

"Vegeta…" me llamó "eres virgen?" Levanté el rostro a mirarla, se veía esperanzada. Le sonreí

"Al igual que tu" se sonrojó, incluso más que yo en ese momento.

Me acerque a besarla, a saborearla, apenas lo empezaba a hacer y ya sabía que se me volvería una adicción, la agarre desprevenida, se estremeció al sentir como mis dedos seguían dentro de ella.

"No creas que aquí termina… Bulma" le sonreí moviéndome dentro de ella.

"No esperaría menos de ti…Vegeta" dijo en un suspiro, contestándome la sonrisa

No más esperas, no más dudas. Nos terminamos de desnudar y la abracé mientras me deslizaba dentro de ella. Tan estrecha y tan caliente. Una sensación única. Poco a poco hasta que estuve dentro por completo, todo el tiempo ella aferrada a mi cuello, suspirando y agitandose. Si, Bulma era una hechicera que al fin me había atrapado, o tal vez, siempre lo estuve.

De sus gestos de incomodidad ya ni nos acordábamos, ahora me miraba llena de deseo y me tocaba desde los brazos hasta la espalda apretándome, con sus piernas en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo en cada embestida que recibía, gimiendo mi nombre cada que parecía que recuperaba un poco la cordura, yo igual la llamaba entre vestigios de clareza, nublados por el momento de pasión.

Un momento que perduraría por siempre en mis cabeza. Su olor, su tacto, su voz, sus ojos de cielo mirándome solo a mí.

Me pedía más y yo se lo daba, mientras continuaba con mi vaivén baje hasta uno de sus senos y lamí su rosada tetilla endurecida, me excité tanto que la mordí y de nuevo me corrí, esta vez dentro de ella.

Luego de los espasmos que sufrió mi cuerpo, me moví un par de veces más antes de salir, sintiendo nuestros jugos mezclados. Me recosté a su lado y la abracé. Traté de recuperar mi aliento. Bulma estaba recostada en mi pecho, escuchando mi agitado corazón.

"y bien?"

"y bien qué? vegeta"

"esta es mi razón"

"no entiendo, tu razón de que?" levanto su rostro a mirarme confundida

"Para que no te cases, dime, es una buena razón?"

Le sonreí de lado, la vi sonreírme con su cabello alborotado, se me antojo tenerla así todas las noches, pero en mi cama; se recostó de nuevo en mi pecho, me abrazo posesiva.

"es una excelente razón"

.

.

.

"Oye vegeta, escuchaste las ultimas nuevas?"

Levanté el rostro curioso a los comentarios de uno de mis compañeros de armas, al momento que dejo su plato de comida en la mesa frente a mí, aunque había mucho barullo en el salón podía escucharlo claramente, aunque empezara a susurrar.

"Escuché de los amargados de sus consejeros que ha rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio , yo creo que es mejor así, seguro el rey ese querría apoderarse de su reino" se echó las manos detrás de la cabeza sonriente, yo no era el único que estaba aliviado con el rechazo de Bulma por aquella boda, luego bajó una de sus manos para alcanzar una hogaza de pan, le dio un mordisco para luego mirarme pícaramente "tu no tendras algo que ver con su cambio de parecer, eh, vegeta?"

Sonreí de lado "puede ser"

.

FIN

.

Hola hola a todos los que lo leen, especialmente a los q me han dejado reviews n_n he aquí dedicatorias de mi con cariño:

Tatiana_Neko: no se porque no salio tu nombre en mis dedicatorias de rojo fuego, pero la q dice invitada es para ti, espero lo leas y me sigas leyendo n_n y Duguru: siento confundir que eras ella y no el XD, que genial que también seas fan de bulma, deberíamos hacer un club :P

Un abrazote a las que me dejaron reviews en mis otros fics después de publicar, quisiera ponerlos aquí a todos pero no puedo, he he broma si lo hare n_n

Saludos a Nemesis, a AYNAT DREAMS, SaiyaLiina, Marilu moreno, nekoclauclau, Maryl-Sama, Narutinachan, Princesa Saiyajin, Grisell, gabiluVB, Yushi Cerisier, dayanna-son, magii20, y un anónimo guest

Estoy en el proyecto de una historia más larga pero me han pasado ciertos accidentes que...bueno si quieren saber lean mi perfil, ya no los aburro con mi bla bla bla. Espero hayan disfrutado mi tercer oneshot.

Me inspire en el cuándo escuchaba la canción "Mi reina" del grupo Brecha, por si la quieren escuchar ;)

La imagen de portada de este fic es un dibujo hecho por mi, espero les guste :)

Con cariño para mis seguidoras(es), lectores(as) y escritores(as) de reviews n_n

Atte. Dry-Lan


End file.
